An enterprise service oriented architecture is an open architecture that a company can use to implement adaptive business solutions. The use of a service oriented architecture in a business solution by a company can allow for business efficiency and flexibility. An integrated technology platform can be built using a service oriented architecture. The platform can use web services to support interoperable machine-to-machine interaction over a network. The company can use the integrated platform as a technical foundation for its business applications.
An enterprise software supplier can provide business applications based on a service oriented architecture. For example, SAP® Business Suite applications by SAP AG include a bundle of business services that can provide integration of information and processes, along with collaboration, industry-specific functionality and scalability. The SAP® Business Suite applications can use a SAP NetWeaver® technology platform by SAP AG that is built using a SAP Enterprise Service Oriented Architecture (Enterprise SOA) by SAP AG. The Enterprise SOA is an open architecture for adaptive business solutions. The SAP NetWeaver® platform can provide a development and runtime environment for SAP® Business Suite applications. The SAP NetWeaver® technology platform can be used for custom development and integration with other applications and systems.